Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat
Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat is the second episode of the first season. Plot The Dispatcher is talking about an ocean tug who has rescued a ship by himself and that Emily, Theodore and Hank must take her to repair. Theodore is very excited and day dreams about rescuing a ship until he bumps into Hank. Petra warns Theodore that the ship cannot steer anymore and that he has to be careful. The three tugs button on and begin to pull. Theodore thinks everything is going well until his rope snaps. Luckily Emily and Hank pull the ship away from Willy's Island just in time. Petra is not very pleased and Theodore is sorry for not calling for help. Later Theodore is on his way to get a new rope when he spots a small row boat named R. Boat washed up on some rocks. Theodore is happy, now he can rescue R. Boat until he remembers that he doesn't have his tow rope. But then Hank arrives and pulls R. Boat free and Hank is about to pull R. Boat home but Theodore says that he wants to pull him back himself. Theodore is pulling R. Boat with Hank behind. When R. Boat explains that he does not have any home, Theodore thinks that he can find a home for R. Boat. First they try the grain terminal but R. Boat is allergic and sneezes a big sneeze. Then they ask Bluenose about a lifeboat but Bluenose already has plenty of lifeboats. Hank tries to tell to Theodore that he has an idea but Theodore just frowns and says that he is the one who will find a home for R. Boat. The sun is starting to go down and Theodore begins to feel alone. Then Hank arrives and bumps him and explains his idea. At last, Theodore agrees and the two tugs set away with R. Boat. They arrive at the sandy beach and R. Boat asks if there are any clams there. Theodore says that there are oysters and R. Boat thinks oysters are nice and quiet. The two tugs head back to the dock but Theodore looks sad and said that he wanted to rescue R. Boat by himself, but Hank was the one who pulled R. Boat free and that the dock also was Hank's idea. Then Hank tells Theodore that he was the one who pulled R. Boat and that Theodore said that there were oysters there. Theodore learns that it is better to do things together than by himself. Characters * Theodore * Hank * R. Boat * The Dispatcher * Petra * Bluenose * Emily (does not speak) * Olympia (not named, does not speak) * Foduck (cameo) * Lilly (cameo) * George (cameo) * Benjamin Bridge (cameo) Trivia * This episode marks the first appearance of R. Boat and Olympia. * in Finland, this episode is called "Homesickness". Goofs * Hank offers help, but he wouldn't be able to leave his position, since he was guiding a moving ship. * Petra demanded to know why Theodore didn't call for help, but nobody knew that his tow rope was weakening. Theodore would have most likely called for help as soon as he noticed trouble, which was when the rope snapped. However, Petra responded instantly, defeating the purpose of her asking. * In the close up of Theodore's face; his face is off-centered, and a gap can be clearly seen. * Other close ups later on shows the gap on both Theodore and Hank. * Theodore had two tow ropes during the tow of Olympia, so he did not need to look for another one. * Bedford is nowhere to be seen. * When Emily and Hank bring Olympia to a stop, a stagehand can be seen moving at the right of the screen. * In the Finnish version, Emily's Finnish name (Emma) is used once by accident. Home Video Release * Theodore Tugboat 1 (Norway) - 1997 * Theodore Tugboat Two (Scandinavian DVD) (Sweden, Norway, Denmark and Finland) - 2007 Gallery TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat1.png TheodoreandtheHomesickRowboat2.png TheodoreandtheHomesickRowboat3.png TheodoreandtheHomesickRowboat4.png TheodoreandtheHomesickRowboat5.png TheodoreandtheHomesickRowboat6.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat7.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat8.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat9.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat10.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat11.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat12.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat13.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat14.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat15.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat16.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat17.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat18.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat19.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat20.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat21.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat22.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat23.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat24.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat25.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat26.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat27.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat28.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat29.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat30.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat31.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat32.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat33.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat34.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat35.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat36.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat37.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat38.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat39.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat40.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat41.png|R. Boat TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat42.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat43.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat44.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat45.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat46.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat47.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat48.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat49.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat50.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat51.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat52.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat53.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat54.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat55.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat56.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat57.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat58.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat59.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat60.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat61.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat62.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat63.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat64.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat65.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat66.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat67.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat68.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat69.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat70.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat71.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat72.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat73.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat74.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat75.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat76.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat77.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat78.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat79.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat80.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat81.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat82.png|Bluenose's bell TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat83.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat84.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat85.png|Bluenose TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat86.png|Bluenose's lifeboats TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat87.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat88.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat89.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat90.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat91.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat92.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat93.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat94.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat95.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat96.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat97.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat98.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat99.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat100.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat101.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat102.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat103.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat104.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat105.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat106.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat107.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat108.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat109.png|Theodore and Hank heading home Watch Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:QUBO Episodes Category:PBS Kids Episodes Category:CBC Episodes Category:Released on Video Category:DVD